Trust NoOne
by DemonRider404
Summary: It's the typical thriller scene: A young girl goes to a party and wakes up to find she's been raped, but can't remember a thing. Maka tries to get on with her life as normal, but when a pregnancy test comes up positive, she is forced to find out who did it...and the evidence points to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: (Just note, left out the "rider" in DragonRider's name for the sake of differentiation.)**

**DemonRider: OMFG GUYS I HAVE A NEW STORY TO TELL YOU! But I need your help coming up with pieces of it...**

**NightMare: Hey, no problemo.**

**Mayonaka: I'll try my best.**

**Dragon: Tell me everything!**

**DemonRider: Okay, so...(explains what I have so far)**

**Group: O.O**

**Dragon: *Slaps DemonRider* How could you! I can't believe you'd do that!**

**DemonRider: Oh, but you haven't heard the _twist_...(explains the _twist_)**

**Dragon: *Gasps* He'd never!**

**NightMare: That's why it's called fanfiction. How about...(explains idea)**

**Mayonaka: Hey, I like that! How about, after that...(explains)**

**DemonRider: Hellz yeah!**

**Dragon: Oh, you should...(explains)...and don't forget to mention that you don't own Soul Eater.**

**DemonRider: Yeah, yeah...oh, should I...(explains)?**

**Mayonaka: No! No, you should...(explains)**

**DemonRider: Hey, good idea!**

_**Group continues discussing things like this until they finish up a decent storyline.**_

**DemonRider: Should I make Maka a cheerleader?**

**Group: NO!**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this story is by me and my little co-authors up there, in alphabetical order: DragonRider404, Mayonaka Naze, NightMare404**

**So if you congratulate me or something, make sure you give them some credit, too, this story would never have been finished without them! :D**

Trust No-One

** Chapter 1:**

Soul, dressed up in his usual all-black outfit, banged insistently on the door of the bathroom.

"Maka!" he called indignantly.

"What?" his meister called back.

"What the _hell _are you doing in there?"

"Same thing I was five freaking minutes ago!"

"It does _not _take you thirty minutes to do your damn hair!" he growled.

"You'd be surprised!"

Soul sighed, giving up once again. Sure, he liked the ash-blonde girl—probably more than he should have—but this was just irritating. He glanced at his watch and growled again, turning around to hammer on the locked door again. He was slightly surprised to see it already open. Maka stood there, tapping one combat-booted foot. She was in her usual outfit, but the dance they were attending was semi-formal, and she had insisted on doing something with her hair. Soul now saw what Maka's intentions had been regarding her hair: it now fell gracefully over her shoulders in luminous curls. He quickly tried to hide his shocked admiration behind an annoyed scowl.

"'Bout damn time," he grumbled, hoping to God he wasn't blushing as much as it felt like. Maka frowned.

"I was going to ask if I looked okay, but I'm a little scared of your answer."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Scared? How?"

"Look, you're obviously pissed off at me, so why don't we just go?" she huffed as she pushed past him. Soul facepalmed; somehow, he'd managed to screw up with her _again_. He could never do anything right around her; he'd tried flirting with her like cool guys are supposed do, but he always choked on the word "baby," probably because he'd wanted to call her that for so long...not that she'd ever let him. He marched up to Maka, turned her around, put her hands on her shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes.

"You look _beautiful_," he told her.

"You don't think it looks a little too...I don't know..._girly_?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're gorgeous, Maka." Her lips turned up into a small smile, and Soul felt the sudden, familiar urge to lean down and kiss them. But he settled for a simple, guy-girl-friendly, top-of-the-head kiss. Perhaps he would have finally, after so many months of that familiar pang, taken the plunge—even risked a deadly Maka Chop—if it weren't for that one little inescapable detail...

"I'm sure your boyfriend will go nuts," he murmured against her forehead, closing his eyes to stop the tears. He remembered with painful accuracy the heart-wrenching feeling of despair he'd felt upon hearing she'd started dating...someone else, that is. Having had a crush on her for some time now, he didn't really approve of her relationship with Kid, but there was really nothing he could do about it; it was her choice, after all.

Maka giggled and threw her arms around Soul's waist. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Well? You gonna drive me there or will we walk?"

Soul smirked. "Nope." Maka frowned in confusion. Soul held up the keys to his car. Maka had never seen the car, no-one had. It was Soul's brand-new car and he would never let anyone near it, not even Maka. Which was probably why she looked so shocked and amazed.

"You're letting _me _drive the car?" she squealed, her jaw practically on the floor. Soul smiled.

"I've taken her for a test-drive. I figure you can handle her..." he smirked again, holding the keys above her head, "...if you can get the keys from me."

Maka excitedly jumped at the keys, grasping for them, but they were just out of her reach. She growled and snarled while Soul sat there and laughed at her.

"Well, looks like I'm drivin' after all," he laughed. Maka narrowed her olive-green eyes.

"Oh, no you're _not_!"

And with that, she leaped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning him to the wall. In the same moment, she grabbed his right hand, the one with the keys.

The next thing Soul knew, he was against the wall, with Maka latched onto his waist. He looked up at her and her face was only inches from his, her hot, minty breath caressing his face. Suddenly, the keys, the car, and the dance didn't matter for shit anymore. All he knew was that she was so close...he leaned up, his lips slightly parted...

"S-Soul? W-what are you doing?"

Soul stopped and opened his eyes. He hadn't moved too much, so what was she...he looked down at his left hand. His right was still pinned to the wall by Maka, but his free hand had somehow sauntered up to her upper thigh. He looked at her with wide eyes, dropping his hand and Maka, handing her the keys. He quickly tried to restore his "cool" countenance.

"Okay, okay, you can drive her. _Do. Not. Hurt. Her._"

"Jeez, you sound like you're giving one of your buddies permission to fuck me or something."

As Maka was walking away, Soul stared after her, shocked.

"I didn't even know you_ had _a dirty mind, Maka!" he called after her, grabbing his wallet off the kitchen table. He shoved it in his pocket and ran after Maka. "Wait a minute, is there more where that came from?"

Maka laughed as Soul caught up with her, putting a friendly arm around her shoulders, as they walked together to his precious car.

* * *

Maka awoke with a strange, sore feeling between her legs. Her vision was swimming, and she had an impressive headache. Attempting to move, she cried out in pain; her wrists had been rubbed raw by something...something that was still binding them above her head. She tried pulling on her restraints—painfully—but it was no use. She tried closing her wide-open legs, but her ankles were also tied down by something that had rubbed them raw. She pulled hard at whatever was tying her down—what felt like a thin, tough rope, but only wound up hurting herself more.

Maka became more and more panicked. She couldn't move. She couldn't see clearly. Hell, she wasn't even sure where she _was! _All she knew was that she was tied down and she felt very, very naked. She tried to cry out for help, but her voice was raspy and her throat was sore. She felt the same gritty rope that bound her wrists and ankles laying between her back teeth. How did she even get here, wherever she was? Her vision cleared a little bit, but her head was still pounding. She looked around and could tell she was in her own room, tied down to her bed with ropes. So she was in her own house...how did she get there? Why couldn't she remember anything, no matter how hard she tried?

The dim sunlight coming in through the window said it was maybe early morning...probably before. Where was Soul? She tried to remember how she'd gotten here, but all she could remember was Soul walking her off to see his car. After that, there was simply nothing. That only frustrated her more, causing her to pull at the ropes harder and scream for help, even though it hurt her throat.

"I'm home," she heard Soul call from the door. Her eyes widened and she yelled louder, praying he could hear her through the rope that was gagging her.

"_Soul!_" she cried, "_Soul, help! Soul!_"

Eventually her screaming must have gotten his attention; she heard footsteps racing down the hall, and the doorknob was rattled.

"Maka?" she heard him crying from outside. "Maka, is that you?"

"_Yes! Soul, help!"_

"I-I can't get in," he cried, "the door's locked! What's going on?"

"_Just help me!_" she sobbed.

"I'm gonna have to break the door down..."

_"Help!_"

There was an earsplitting _BANG _on the door—probably Soul kicking it—once, twice, then finally it pretty much broke off its hinges and Soul stood in the doorway. When he saw her, his face went pale and he sprinted to her side.

"Oh my _fucking _God, Maka, what the hell happened?"

She could only shake her head and cry harder. Soul pulled his jacket off and laid it across her naked body, pulling a knife out of his pocket and, careful not to cut her, cut off the rope that had been in her mouth. She gasped and sobbed out loud, finally able to speak clearly.

"S-S-Soul..." she cried as he cut away the ropes at her wrists.

"What is it, Maka?" he asked soothingly, beginning to work on one of her ankles. Maka massaged her wrists and shoulders, wondering exactly how long she'd been laying in that position.

Still crying, but not as hard, she said, "G-God, I was so scared...I d-didn't know h-how I got here or...o-or why, I just..."

When Soul finally had the ropes cut off, she sat up and stared down at the bed, then stopped. Her eyes went wide and her face slowly paled.

Blood.

The sheets were soaked with blood. Just as she was starting to panic again, Soul picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

"S-Soul..."

"I know," he answered, trying to stay calm as he edged into the bathroom, "I saw it."

"S-s-so much blood..."

"Calm down, you've made it this far."

She whimpered and held on tight to his neck. Sitting her down on the edge of the tub, he turned on some warm water and let it run for a bit, pulling his shirt off.

"Don't wanna get my shirt wet," he explained when Maka blushed. He carefully laid her the water, making her shiver. Muttering soothing words to her, he gently scrubbed off all the blood and dirt and such.

"Soul...?" she murmured after a while. She felt much calmer now that Soul was here with her; he always made her feel so safe.

"Hm?" he looked at her as he rung out the washcloth in the now-pink water.

"C...can you...wash my hair, too?" she asked quietly. Saying nothing, he nodded, signaling for her to turn her back to him. She turned and hugged herself tightly, making no sound as Soul tilted her head back and poured water over it. He massaged the shampoo into her hair, and she sighed, closing her eyes; she always loved being this close to him. She would love to be this close to him all the time, but he wasn't much of a cuddling person.

After about five minutes, Soul rinsed the soap out of her hair and she stepped out of the tub, Soul helping to towel her dry.

"Are...are you gonna be okay?" he asked her quietly. She nodded. Gently, he kissed her forehead before walking over to the other side of the room and putting his shirt back on. "Stay here," he told her as he walked back into her room to get her a change of clothes.

He sighed as he searched for her clothes. Catching a glimpse of her still blood-covered bed, h realized he wasn't completely clear on what _had _happened. It was obvious she'd been raped, but he didn't know when, by who...he sighed and went back in the bathroom to give Maka her clothes. He'd find out later.

"Hey..." he muttered as he turned around, offering her some privacy as she got dressed, "listen, why don't you sleep in my room for a while?"

"Why?"

"Just because I think you'd feel safer in there."

She smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I would. But...where would you sleep?"

"Couch, prolly," he shrugged. She nodded slowly. "I...I'm gonna go make dinner," he said. Maka grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Soul!"

He looked back at her. "What is it?"

She hesitated a moment then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she told him, "for being there for me."

He smiled at her, hugging her back. "That's what partners are for."

* * *

A little while later, Soul stood in the kitchen, stirring up some dinner. Maka was sitting at the table, reading a book while she waited for him to finish. He sighed and thought hard on what had just happened. He tried to remember the dance the previous night, but he didn't remember much other than there was a lot of loud music, dancing, and yelling. He remembered clearly that he had taught Maka how to drive his car—a bright red Chevy Camaro convertible, not easy to get—and then they drove off to the dance together. After that, he bought her a soda or two and kinda lost track of her after that; she had run off to hang out with Kid.

Then it hit him: Kid. The boyfriend was usually the one to perform a rape...sure, Kid didn't necessarily seem like that kinda guy, but it was Soul's only lead.

"Done," he said, sliding Maka a bowl of the curry he had managed _not _to burn this time. (That being said, he would never admit out loud that it was his fault the first time.) As he was walking into the living room, he pulled out his cell phone, beginning to dial the police.

"What are you doing, Soul?" Maka asked.

"Calling the police."

"No!" she cried, leaping from her seat and yanking the cell phone from his hand. He looked at her incredulously.

"Maka, what do you mean 'no?' You just got raped, I can't just leave this alone!"

"But, Soul, I don't want to get the police involved! They'll ask all sorts of personal questions and insist I'm lying about not knowing stuff."

"Maka..."

"Soul, please."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Maka, I just want what's best for you. If that means getting the cops in here-"

"Please don't," she muttered. Soul would have ignored her, but he happened to catch a glimpse of the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, God," he groaned, putting his phone in his pocket and wrapping his arms around her, "Oh God, no, please don't cry...I hate it when you cry," he muttered into her hair. He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, Maka, it's gonna be alright."

Cuddling into his chest, Maka sighed. Of course, now that he was holding her, she felt better...she felt warm, she felt loved...she felt _safe_. He stroked her hair and hummed a soft tune. She smiled; even though his voice shook a little bit, she still loved it. She opened her eyes a little bit at a sudden realization...

...what if she loved him? He was always there for her, always protected her, no matter what. He'd always been her best friend, even after all the shit they'd been put through. And even though he was a "cool" guy, she could always be herself around him.

But...even if she _was _in love with him, it didn't really matter now; she had a boyfriend already, and, true love or not, she was no two-timer. She supposed it was just the shock of what had just happened, and she was simply grateful that Soul had found her when he did.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a drop of water on her left shoulder. She looked up incredulously at Soul.

"Soul? A-are you crying?"

"What? No! Cool guys don't cry."

Maka sighed and wiped a tear off of his face.

"You don't have to put up the whole 'cool guy' act around me, Soul," she murmured, "Now what's wrong?"

"I'm just..." he sighed, "I'm just kinda pissed at myself...for not being there when you needed me."

"But you _were _there when I needed you!"

"Not when you were being-"

"Please, Soul, just...just don't bring that up again. The point is," she put a hand on his cheek, "you were _here_. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I would still be tied down and panicking." She kissed his cheek softly and took both his hands, pulling him over to the couch. He sighed and sat down next to her, allowing her to cuddle into his side. Lucky for him, it wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms. Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone, pressing a few buttons on the keypad and putting it to his ear.

"I'm sorry, Maka, but I've gotta do this," he murmured. A few moments later, "Hello? Yeah...my partner's been raped."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I'll put updates to this story and my others on my Facebook page, so make sure to take a look at that. Thanks! Stay Tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Dragon: *Face in hands* I just...I just can't believe you. How could you do this?**

**DR: Simple. I tap a few keys on a keyboard, and-**

**Dragon: Agh! I hate it when you decide to be a sarcastic ass!**

**DR: I'm a sarcastic ass all the time.**

**NightMare404: You know, for once, I'm on her side.**

**DR: Oh my god, guys! What the hell am I gonna do next, kill her off?!**

**NightMare404: I wouldn't put it past you...**

**DR: *head falls on keyboard* gbm nngv You guys have **_**sooo **_**much faith in me...**

**Dragon: Could that be because we've seen the stories you never posted?**

**DR: *Finger to lips* Shhhh! They don't need to know about that!**

**NightMare404: And I'm assuming by the length of this disclaimer that they don't need to know that you don't own Soul Eater, either?**

**DR: Shhhhh! *Turns to audience* You didn't hear anything...all you need to know is that I've got a new chapter for you!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do apologize for how long it took to post this. I've been doing days, weeks, even months of research to make sure I'm making this story as accurate as possible. .-. I apologize for any errors or inaccuracy. (After all, I've never been raped. Doing the best I can.)**

Trust No-One

**Chapter 2:**

"Your...partner?" the operator repeated.

"Yeah."

"Her name?"

"Maka Albarn."

The operator gasped. "Not Deathscythe's daughter!"

"His only one. Please, don't say anything to him," Soul begged, "she'll probably tell him later." That was a lie, but the operator went on.

"Is she not there to call?"

"She's asleep...she didn't want me to call, said she was scared. But I just...I couldn't..." Soul knew he sounded like an idiot, not being able to find the right words, but he was, in a way, saved by the barrage of questions she still had.

"I understand, sir. Is she there, then?"

"Yes."

"Is she breathing, is there a pulse?"

"Yes."

"Has she sustained any physical injuries?"

He glanced over at his sleeping partner, glad she was a deep sleeper. "A few bruises that I can see, and her wrists and ankles are rubbed raw. She doesn't seem to have any serious injuries, but the mattress was covered in blood when I found her."

"We'll dispatch an ambulance, then. Where are you, exactly?"

Soul, giving the operator the address of the apartment, tensed as Maka squirmed a little. He relaxed when he realized she didn't wake up.

"Has she told you who her attacker was?" the woman asked.

"No."

"Any description whatsoever?"

"No."

"Alright, we've dispatched patrol units and an ambulance to your address. Make sure she doesn't bathe, brush her teeth, eat, drink, smoke, change her clothes, take any medicine except prescription, or go to the bathroom. Also, do not touch or move anything from the area of the incident."

Soul hoped that cutting Maka out of the ropes didn't count.

"And what's your name, sir?"

"Soul."

"Evans?"

Soul sighed. "Yeah…yeah, let's go with that."

Once Soul finished with the phone call, he laid back and put his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"Shit...didn't know she wasn't supposed to bathe. Oh well," he sighed, "better go get her clothes..."

As he tried to stand up, Maka stirred and awoke from her short nap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him down to the couch.

"Don't go," she muttered, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Soul groaned; Maka's heartbreaking plea made him desperately want to stay here with her, want to hold her and tell her everything was gonna be alright...but how was he supposed to tell her he'd just gone directly against her wishes? He could back up his argument by reminding her that this really was what was best for her, but he knew that she would ultimately make him feel bad in the end anyway. He sighed and lifted her into his lap, holding her head to his chest. With any luck, she would fall asleep and he could leave her in his room while-

_Wee-woo, wee-woo, wee-woo.._.

Soul stiffened. Well, shit. He hadn't expected them to get here so soon. Maka roused and murmured, "Soul, what's that?"

"Wh-what's what?" he stuttered, picking her up bridal style. Maka's eyes finally cleared and grew wide.

"Are those police sirens?!" she screeched, jumping out of his arms. "I thought I asked you not to call!"

Soul put his hands up in defense just as she gave him one of the most betrayed looks he'd ever seen on her.

"Maka..."

"Soul, I don't _want _to talk to the police! They'll think I'm lying about not remembering things; they'll think I brought it on! They'll have other guys that need to poke and prod around in my...my..._private parts!_ Ugh!" she threw her hands in the air and turned away from him, yanking at her pigtails. Soul grimaced, walking up to her and putting his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, Maka," he said, "but...I had to do what was best for you. I want the guy who hurt you in prison at the _very _least." He pulled her closer and murmured into her neck, "I don't want anything else to happen to you..."

Maka shrugged him off with a glare. They could both hear the pounding of several feet coming down the hallway. And then...it happened.

At the same time Soul tried to say something, Maka spun on him and started to yell about something. Then, she stopped, her eyes went wide, and she began shaking. Soul checked behind him, thinking some kind of horrible demon had appeared behind him, but saw nothing. He turned back to Maka to ask her what she was staring at, just as her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. With a cry, Soul caught her in his arms, picking her up as the door slammed open and several police officers and medical personnel rushed in. He reluctantly handed his unconscious partner over to the medical personnel, watching them lay her on the couch and check her vital signs. A man came up to him, the police chief, probably. He was a rather handsome man, perhaps in his early thirties, with a clean-shaven face, strong jawbone, and dark, analytical eyes. He was slightly taller than Soul, enough to make Soul have to tilt his head.

"You're the girl's partner, I understand? Soul Evans?" the man asked. Soul nodded, repeatedly glancing back at his partner.

"Officer Mortensen," he gave Soul a small nod, "What exactly happened here, son?"

Soul bit his lip, a rare sign of nervousness. "I-I don't know, Officer...all I know is I came home and heard her screaming. I ran into her room and she was tied to her bed...naked." Soul's face flushed pink at the memory, but went on, "The sheets were covered in blood. I...I-I cut her out of the ropes and washed all the blood and stuff off—I didn't know I wasn't supposed to," he added hastily. The officer nodded.

"Could you take us there? Her room, I mean?"

Soul nodded, putting on a more brave face, and led them there, the officer giving him a questioning gaze at the broken down door.

"It was locked from the inside," Soul explained. The officer motioned his team inside, cameras flashing and men going around searching the room for evidence. Soul gulped as the officer turned to face him.

"You do realize you should have called immediately," he said patronizingly. Soul pursed his lips. "It would have been easier for us to gather evidence and such."

Soul glared. "It came as a second thought; protecting her was first."

"That's why you should have called."

"Look!" Soul snarled, "Protecting my partner comes first to me, _always!_"

"I understand-"

"No you don't! _She. Was. Screaming!_ She could have been dying for a ll I knew! Getting out my cell phone wasn't the first thing on my mind!"

The two men were nose to nose, glowering at each other. The investigation team had Maka's bedsheets, the ropes, and what was left of her clothes all in evidence bags and were sweeping the room a couple more times just to be sure they had everything. Soul looked past Officer Mortensen and saw them carrying Maka out on a stretcher, and turned back to Mortensen.

"I've gotta go. Maka needs me."

Mortensen grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. "You're staying with me. I have a few questions for you."

Soul considered fighting, or maybe just walking away, but figured he really didn't want to get on this guy's bad side more than he already was. Soul sighed, defeated. "Can we do this quickly?"

"I'll be taking as long as I need," Mortensen answered gruffly. "Do you want to sit down?"

Soul shook his head no.

"Very well. So, tell me again what happened, in as much detail as you can."

Soul's mind whirled with several unpleasant thoughts. Was Maka alright? Would something happen to her in the back of that ambulance? Would she wake up and panic to find him not there? Would she wake up at all? He took a deep, shaky breath, assuring himself his meister would be fine.

"I came home around seven," he said. "I called for her like I always do when I get home. I heard her screaming for help, so I ran to go help her. The door was locked. So I kicked it down. She was tied to her bed, naked and covered in blood. I covered her up with my jacket and cut her out of the ropes, then gave her a bath to calm her down. After that, I told her I was gonna call the police, but she said she didn't want to be probed and such...so I waited until she fell asleep, and that's when I called."

Officer Mortensen nodded. "When did you last see her? Before you came home?"

"I took her to a school dance last night. We left around eight and got there about ten minutes later. We were hanging out with my friend and a while later, maybe around nine thirty or ten, she said she was going to hang out with her boyfriend. I didn't see her after that."

"Alright, then, where were you between then and when you got home this morning?"

"I was at the dance until midnight, when it ended. Then I went to my friend's house and spent the night there."

"Anyone that can confirm you were there?"

Soul nodded. "Black*Star and his partner Tsubaki. Kid can also vouch for me being at the dance."

"I'll need addresses, contact information, for all of them. Oh, and, you say she went to hang out with her boyfriend but you didn't see her after that? You didn't bring her back home?"

While looking for a pen to write with, Soul answered confidently, "Nope. Kid—that is, Maka's boyfriend—came up to me and asked if it was alright if he took her to his house after the dance. I told him if it was okay with her, then yeah. So I assumed she went home with him."

He handed Mortensen the paper with his friends' contact information.

"Black*Star might be a little tricky, just FYI. Anything else I can help with, Officer?"

Mortensen shook his head. "No, Mr. Evans. Not now. Thank you for your cooperation."

Soul acknowledged him with only a nod, before grabbing his car keys and hurrying out of the house.

* * *

**A/N: Alright...so I can't be sure exactly how well that went, but...this is how it went. All I know is when I was describing the head officer, I totally had Seeley Booth on the brain! XD Idk why I made Maka faint, I suppose it just kinda made the police entrance easier for me. .-. Anyhoo, review, favorite, all that jazz! X3**

**Check out my Facebook page for updates on this story as well as several others, and don't forget to take a look at my website, too! The links to both are on my profile. :)**  
**Stay Tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: *While staring at screen and typing* I don't see why you're so upset at me. All the reviewers like the story.**

**Dragon: You made Maka get raped…why wouldn't I be upset?!**

**DR: For God's sake, Dragon, it's just a story. No need to get worked up.**

**Dragon: You just…don't understand. T_T Why poor innocent Maka? Why not Blair?!**

**DR: *Mutters* Because Blair would like it.**

**Dragon: *Sigh* You're fucking impossible. Anyway, shouldn't you be writing a **_**disclaimer**_**? You know, like saying you don't own Soul Eater?  
DR: I dunno what you're talking about.**

* * *

**A/N: Best part about this chapter is I'm writing it during my fifth-period study hall…dressed as Soul! xDDDDDD Anyway, judging by the reviews, I'm doing well, so all that brain-racking research has paid off! :D I hope this chapter works out okay as well. Enjoy! :D**

Trust No-One

**Chapter 3:**

As the police were leaving with their evidence and whatnot, Soul was tearing down the road in his Camaro, headed for the hospital. He tapped the steering wheel nervously, going as fast as he could without going insanely far beyond the speed limit. Sure, five more miles per hour wasn't much, but because of his recent brush with a rather abrasive police officer, chief, whatever, he was a little paranoid.

Soul glanced in the rear view mirror, wetting his lips and pushing the gas pedal a little harder when he saw no police. The same questions spun through his mind while he made his way through the city streets, slowing down only slightly to make the turns: Was she okay? Had she woken up? If so, was she panicking? Was she asking for him? Was she scared, maybe angry at him? Was she already being prodded with more police and inquisitive doctors? If she was, he knew she'd panic. She'd want him there with her, at least. She'd be confused. She'd be scared. She'd cry…

Soul had to force himself not to force the pedal to the floor at that thought.

The parking lot was only about half full, but it was still too full for Soul's taste. He drove around near the ER entrance for a little bit before he finally found an open spot, which he practically screeched into. In the blink of an eye, he had parked the car, turned the engine off, shut the door, and was running up to the entrance.

The glass doors slid open automatically and Soul ran up to the lady at the desk there, behind the glass pane. She looked at him disinterestedly, and Soul didn't give her time to ask what he was there for.

"Where'd they take Maka Albarn?" he gasped. She raised an eyebrow and looked back down at her records.

"And who are you, sir?"

"Her partner. Soul Evans."

She nodded slowly. "Well, Mr. Evans, I'm afraid I can't let you see her."

"Why not?!" He growled impatiently.

"Because she's not clear to have visitors yet. The doctors and police still need to look her over, and, at least to my knowledge, she's not even conscious."

Soul bit his lip, searching for something to argue with.

"You can wait in the waiting room through the main entrance until she's given the OK for visitors," the woman told him dismissively.

Soul couldn't argue, and he knew it. With an irritated sigh and a thousand little worried knots in his stomach, he shoved his fists in his jacket pockets and stalked out of the emergency room, defeated.

* * *

The first sense she got back was touch, feeling. And from where she was, she could tell that she was lying down on some kind of mattress, a cot, probably. Then she got sense of smell. Wherever she was, it smelled...clean. Sterilized, even. This confused her slightly. Since when had the house ever been this clean…or cold? Soul wasn't cold. He was never cold. He was always warm and smelled like cedar and cologne.

When Maka finally awoke, she opened her eyes to a very bright, white room. There were three people standing over her, two women and a man, all in mint-green scrubs with masks over the lower half of their faces. Maka looked around for a little bit, disoriented, while her sense of sound came back to her. Was she in a…hospital? When had she gotten here?

"Hey…" she heard the male speak. His voice echoed faintly in her ears. "Can you hear me?"

Maka nodded slowly, squinting against the light. One of the women, a brunette with her hair in a ponytail, raised a small flashlight.

"Look over here, miss," she told Maka, before shining the light in her eyes. Maka had her hand defensively half-raised when the intense light was suddenly gone. She heard the woman murmur something to the redhead next to her before the man grabbed her attention again.

"Miss?"

She looked at him inquisitively. "Where…where am I?" she asked quietly.

"You're at the Death City Hospital, miss. How are you feeling?"

"I…I don't know…c-confused…" Maka was slowly starting to panic.

"Well, that's normal, I suppose. Do you think you can answer a few simple questions for us?"

She nodded slowly. "I-I think so…"

"Good," he said. The redheaded woman came up to her, pen poised behind her clipboard.

"Miss," she asked gently, "what's your name?"

"M-Maka…" she murmured cautiously. "Maka Albarn."

The woman nodded, writing her answer down. "When were you born?"

"July seventeenth…"

"Year?"

"1997."

The woman nodded. "Very good, Maka. Do you know the date today?"

Maka nodded. "The eighth of April."

She furrowed her brow. "Hm…" she wrote something else down. "Maka, do you remember anything before this?"

Maka concentrated carefully, focusing on her jumbled memory. "I…I remember…I remember police sirens…yelling at Soul…wait…" she murmured, "Soul…" Suddenly, she sat up. "Where's Soul?!" she asked, panicked. "Why isn't he here?!"

The brunette woman tried to make her lay back down, but Maka wouldn't. "Where's Soul?!"

The woman who'd been attempting to hold Maka down looked at the man on Maka's other side. "Has there been any word on him?"

He nodded. "The front desk called last night and said he was looking for her. He's supposed to be in the waiting room."

"Still?!"

He nodded again. The women looked at each other. Maka looked at all three of them.

"C-can you go get him?" she asked anxiously. All of the doctors looked at each other, and Maka could tell she was going to have to do some persuading.

* * *

Soul was woken from his slumber by the man next to him nudging him slightly. Soul looked at him with a questioning glare, but he only pointed at the front desk. Soul, bleary eyed, looked around, regained his wits, and silently cursed himself. While waiting for Maka to awaken, he'd found himself staying in the waiting room overnight. He promised he wouldn't fall asleep, but he must have. Currently, the woman at the front desk was motioning him over to her. There was a man dressed in scrubs on the other side of the desk, looking at him somberly. Soul got up, stretched, and did a slight jog to get to the desk.

"Yeah?"

The secretary stayed silent, but the doctor looked at him and said, "I'm Dr. Ryan. Maka woke up and she's been asking for you. She says she won't cooperate unless you're with her."

"Sounds like Maka…" Soul muttered while he followed the man to Maka's room.

They made their way down several hallways and past uncounted doorways, each one making Soul hope it was Maka's. By the time they'd finally made it to her door, Soul's feet were tingling slightly from the walk. Dr. Ryan finally turned into a brightly lit room, and when Soul walked in, he saw Maka, looking slightly panicked, sitting up on her bed. When she saw him, she relaxed a little and opened her arms.

"Soul!" she breathed in a sigh of relief. He hurried up to her and put his arms around her waist in a reassuring embrace. She held her thin arms tightly around his neck, her chin resting on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of him, the warm, spicy odor cutting through the cold smell of sterilization. Soul finally pulled away from her, looking into her eyes.

"Maka, are you okay?" he asked nervously. Maka nodded with a small smile.

"I'm alright. Better now that you're here."

Soul smiled and nodded once, releasing her and taking her hand.

"We're gonna get through this together, 'ight?" he told her quietly. She nodded, he kissed her forehead, and sent up a silent prayer that this would be over quickly.

* * *

Liz was sitting in the living room, painting her nails and watching reruns of random reality shows when someone knocked on the door. She sighed and got up, wondering who in the hell could possibly be coming to the house this early. Probably Blackstar, she figured, needing to annoy someone after the dance last night.

So she was pretty shocked to open the door and see a couple of police officers standing there instead. Some part of her brain, the part that still held her instincts from growing up on the streets, flashed a warning. Cops had never been a good thing, probably less so to Liz and her sister. The man on the left, slightly taller than his partner, flashed a badge at her.

"Officer Mortensen. Is this Death the Kid's residence?"

"Uhh..." Liz was at a loss for words, half because of fighting off her old instinct to call for Patti and shoot the man, half because she was wondering what on earth they could want Kid for. "Y-yeah...why?"

"We need to speak with him."

"About...?" she prompted.

"I'm afraid that's between him and us."

"What's going on here, Liz?" Kid showed up behind her, hands in his pockets. She turned to him and shrugged.

"I don't know. They just say they want to talk to you." She stepped aside and let Kid step up to Officer Mortensen.

"What is it you need to talk about, Officer?" Kid's tone appeared genial, but Liz, having known him for a while, could hear the caution and doubt in his voice. With another tentative glance at Liz, Mortensen told him quietly, "We need to talk to you, preferably alone. We have a few questions for you."

"I won't go anywhere until I know what's going on," Kid insisted stubbornly. Liz bit her lip as Mortensen looked at Kid intensely. That look was always bad. It meant they had something they could use against you, something they could use to put you on a figurative leash, something they could use to get you in serious trouble with. Did they really just want her and Patti because of everything that happened while-

"It's about a certain girl I'm sure you know," Mortensen murmured, making Liz tense so much her muscles almost hurt. "A certain Maka Albarn?"

Kid gasped. Liz's eyes widened. Relieved that it wasn't about her but suddenly worried for her best friend, she cried, "What happened to Maka?!"

Kid was shaking, the quivering just noticeable. Finally, he stiffly forced out, "What happened?"

Mortensen sighed. "I'll explain if you just let me inside."

"I'll tell you anything you need to know," Kid answered almost immediately. Liz nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so next chapter I'll go more into detail on questioning Kid. I sure hope I put the right question in everybody's minds: "Why doesn't Kid know what happened to Maka if he was the last one seen with her?" Find out with Kid's interrogation next chapter!**

**Stay Tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: Okay...okay, interrogation now. I can do this. Just like in Bones.**

**DragonRider: Are you...sure you should believe what you see on TV?**

**DR: Nope! :D But, It's the only thing I have to go off of, so it's gonna have to do.**

**DragonRider: Try not to forget you don't own-**

**DR: Shut up. Just shut up.**

* * *

**A/N: Black*Star fans...I am...so...so irrevocably sorry. I had to find a way to make Black*Star look suspicious and...well...Just don't kill me, please. It was partly NightMare's idea anyway! *points***

**NightMare: WTF?!**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! :D**

Trust No-One

**Chapter 4:**

Kid's shaking had increased dramatically. He managed to keep his hands in his lap, but they were trembling uncontrollably. If it were possible for him to get any paler than he was, he had. Liz sat next to him, mouth hanging open and her face about the same shade of white that Kid's was. Kid let out a shaky breath, wiping sweat from his forehead and looking down at the ground.

"Maka...was _what_?" he asked, voice quivering.

"She was _raped_?!" Liz screeched incredulously. Mortensen, sitting on the couch opposite her and Kid, nodded solemnly.

"How do you know this?" Kid demanded, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"Her partner found her this morning bound and gagged in her bed and called. Says you're her boyfriend?"

Kid nodded, biting his lip.

"Have you two ever fought at all? Any arguments?"

"No, actually. We got along quite well."

"Said partner also says you were at a dance with her last night. Is that true?"

Kid nodded again. "We were all there. Me, Maka, Soul, Liz, all of our friends."

"How long were you there?"

"I was there until eleven or so."

"You left without Maka?"

"She said she was going home with Soul."

"Really?" Mortensen asked disbelievingly. Liz nodded and leaped to Kid's defense.

"It's true. She said she was going to leave with Soul. I heard her."

"Uh-huh." Mortensen still didn't believe them. "Now, that's funny," he said, leaning forward, "because Soul said she left with you."

"I was going to bring her home, yes," Kid insisted, "but when I asked her, she said she was already going to leave with Soul. So I kissed her and left."

Mortensen nodded slowly, like he still didn't believe him. And Liz knew cops enough to know that he didn't. But he continued anyway.

"So where were you between, say, midnight and seven o' clock this morning?"

"Asleep."

"You're saying you know nothing of Maka's whereabouts after that?"

"Nothing. I assumed she went home with Soul, just as she said."

"So..." the man's partner finally spoke, "what we've got so far is Soul saying she left with you and you saying she left with him..." he met eyes with Mortensen, "so now we just have to figure out which one of you is lying."

There was a tense silence, then finally Kid said, "Black*Star. I'm sure Soul gave you contact information for him."

"Those two are inseparable," Liz piped in, "if Maka left with Soul, Black*Star would've seen or at least known something. Those two don't even _lose a tooth _without each other's okay."

There was a bit of a silence, then Mortensen sighed and stood up with his partner, giving Kid and Liz a curt nod.

"Thank you for your cooperation," he said before the two walked out.

* * *

There was a sudden knocking on the door. Black*Star, locked up in his room, didn't hear it past his earphones, but Tsubaki did. Curious, she walked out of the kitchen and opened the door to two men standing on the front porch, both darkly dressed and wearing sunglasses. The taller of the two flashed a badge.

"Officer Mortensen, Death City Police Department. This is my partner, Officer Mike Holland. Is there a...ah..." he glanced at a notepad, "Black*Star here?"

Tsubaki nodded. "He should be in his room. Why, did something happen?"

"We'll tell you as soon as you show him to us."

Tsubaki, slightly worried, nodded. What had Black*Star done now to bring the cops to their door? She timidly knocked on his door.

"Black*Star?" when there was no answer, she knocked again, this time a little louder. "Black*Star! Are you in there?"

Finally, Mortensen reached over her and pushed the door open. A surprised Black*Star fell backwards with a cry of astonishment. He stood back up quickly, tugging the waistband of his sweatpants up.

"Geez, give a guy a little privacy, wouldja?!"

Holland raised an eyebrow, tapping Mortensen's shoulder and nodding to the computer. Black*Star, being rather slow, didn't manage to close the window out before Mortensen saw what Holland had noticed: the pornographic video involving a blonde woman, bound and gagged. Black*Star, red-faced, looked at the officers and always-apologetic Tsubaki and asked rigidly, "Well? What do you want?"

"We need to ask you a few questions about Maka Albarn," Mortensen answered, his expression not even changing.

"What about her?"

"Do you want to sit down?" Mortensen asked first. Black*Star shook his head.

"Might as well just tell me what's going on now." He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. Mortensen nodded.

"Well, firstly, when was the last time you saw her?"

"At the dance last night. Kind of a stupid question. Why would you need to know that anyway?"

"It's essential to a case we're investigating right now."

"What, did she kill someone?"

"No, we-"

"Then it can't really be all that important."

"Just...listen," Mortensen hissed, already fed up with Black*Star's stubborn antics. Black*Star waved a hand, disinterestedly signaling Mortensen to go on.

"We need to know if she left the dance with her partner last night."

"Nope," he answered easily. "Her boyfriend took her home."

"We've already talked to him and he says she left with her partner."

"Tch. He's a fuckin' liar, then. Soul and I were together all night, I'da known if she left with him."

"He says Maka _told him _she was leaving with Soul," Holland chipped in.

"So? Then she could be the liar. Why the hell are you guys investigating who she left a dance with, anyway?"

"Because we have evidence that she was raped after that dance!" Mortensen growled. "We need to know who she was last with!"

Black*Star stopped dead. Tsubaki went pale.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Black*Star stuttered. "R-raped?! No way!"

"Who could rape Maka?!" Tsubaki cried. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"That's just the problem," Mortensen answered, "We don't know. That's what we're trying to find out."

"And," Holland chipped in, "neither your attitude nor that video really helps your case."

"Hey!" Black*Star yelled, his face flushing bright red, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"Maka _is_ ash blonde," Holland told him.

"So I have a thing for blonde chicks. A lot of guys do. But Maka's more like my sister than anything." Black*Star shrugged and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the computer. "'Sides, that girl had more tits than Maka ever—"

"And she was found in her bedroom bound and gagged."

Black*Star stopped, then his expression slowly turned dark. "Are you saying _I _raped her?"

"No," Mortensen replied easily, "we're just saying that everyone's a suspect right now. Anyone that was with her at that dance is a possibility."

"Dude, I'm telling you, don't believe that skeezy boyfriend of hers. Maka _did not _leave the dance with Soul; he came with me and spent the night here. He left a little before seven."

Tsubaki nodded. "He's telling the truth. Right after the dance, around midnight, Soul and Black*Star came back here and Soul was here until maybe 6:45. Then he left, saying Maka would probably want breakfast ready whenever she got home."

"So Soul's alibi checks out—" Holland started, but Mortensen, who had been analyzing Black*Star carefully, interrupted him.

"You're saying you two didn't leave the house? At all? You didn't go anywhere else before coming here?"

"Nope. We came straight home and didn't leave."

Mortensen stepped towards Black*Star, until he was only a few inches away from him. Black*Star glared up at him.

"Do you really need to be that close? Take a breath mint; Jesus!" Black*Star, again, waved a dismissive hand. Mortensen, looming over him, glared harder.

"I don't think I believe you. There's no way you and your best friend just locked yourselves in here all night without leaving. Not on a Saturday night."

Black*Star's countenance was slowly starting to fade. Being stared down, he was beginning to actually feel a small edge of fear. Tsubaki stood obediently at the doorway, worry written all over her face, with a completely stoic Holland right next to her. After a long, tense silence, Black*Star finally snapped under Mortensen's stare.

"Alright, alright! We didn't come straight to the house. We stopped by a store that was still open and got a couple energy drinks first, then we hung randomly around town for a little while."

Mortensen raised an eyebrow.

"You know," Black*Star told him, "just kinda wandering around? Strolling down the street, not even caring which one we were on?"

"And when did you come back?"

Black*Star suddenly looked much more timid. Meekly, he answered, "W-we didn't actually get back here until two. After that, we just crashed in the living room."

"So you and Soul were running on only four or five hours of sleep?" Holland asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, Tsubaki was up and cleaning and she tripped. Dropped a bunch of stuff and woke us up on accident. Soul left a few minutes after that and me…I've gone on less."

Mortensen nodded. "Right. Well, thank you for your cooperation." He walked away from Black*Star; he and Holland were at the door when Black*Star called, "Hey, wait!"

The officers looked back at him.

"Where's Maka now?" Black*Star asked, the slightest bit of worry and pain in his eyes.

"I'm afraid we can't reveal that information right now. I'm sorry."

And with that they both left. Black*Star growled and pulled out a cell phone, texting furiously.

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki said timidly, "What are you doing?"

"Texting Soul. Wherever they took Maka, Soul wouldn't let them take her without him."

"Unless he didn't know?"

"He's the one that found her, Tsubaki."

"H-how do you know?"  
He looked at her. "Who else could have found her and called, Tsubaki?" he glanced at his phone. "They're at the hospital. Room 407. C'mon."

Tsubaki followed him obediently. "Black*Star, why didn't you tell the truth about you and Soul not coming straight home?"

Black*Star looked back at her with a smirk. "I didn't want him to know we actually stole the drinks."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter got a little out of whack with Black*Star's part, but at least I tried to keep him in character. XD I'm glad I got this chapter up now; I didn't want anyone crying (see, I do care about your feelings, ****Healing-Takes-Time****!) Next chapter should be up VERY soon. :D**

**Read, review, check out my Facebook page and my website (and, if you have it, Google Plus) for weekly story updates every Saturday. :D Love you all, stay tuned! 3 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: YAAAYYY! Chapter 5!**

**DragonRider: Should I be scared that this story is going so fast?**

**DR: Look at it on the bright side—ah, **_**your **_**bright side: it'll be over sooner that way.**

**DragonRider: *Shrugs* Well, as long as the rapist wasn't really anyone she knew and trusted, then I spose that's okay…**

**DR: *Slowly smirks* Isn't that kind of my specialty?**

**DragonRider: *Look of horror spreads across face***

**DR: *Laughs* I'm kidding! Like I would do that to Maka?**

**DragonRider: You might, knowing you.**

**DR: Hmm…well, I can't say anything right now. I want them to actually **_**read **_**the story. So, since it's been established several times that I don't own Soul Eater, I think I'm just going to dive right into this chapter now.**

* * *

Trust No-One

**Chapter 5:**

Soul stroked Maka's hair and muttered comforting words to her while the doctors were outside conversing about Maka's answers to their simple questions. She held his hand in her lap, head on his chest.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you...were you the one that called the cops?"

Soul felt a slight twinge of guilt. He sighed. "Yeah, Maka, I did. I was just trying to do what was best for you." He kissed the top of her head and hoped this didn't turn into the same argument she'd been starting back at the house. Maka sighed, her fingers tightening around his.

"Soul…" she sounded disappointed, but she didn't try to argue. She only sighed again and relaxed into his chest, letting him twine his fingers through her hair. Soul closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her, kissing the top of her head gently. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back in response. The weight of her head on his chest, the sound of her even breathing cutting through the sterile silence, somehow comforted him. He'd been so anxious to know that she was okay. Being able to hold her in his arms like this always helped him. He admitted silently that he'd love to kiss her, be able to tell her some way that he loved her and it would be alright, but then there was always the problem of Kid. Soul sighed and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind for now; this was about Maka right now.

"Hey Soul," Maka spoke again. Soul looked down at her to see her looking back up at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

Soul's protective instinct went into hyper drive. He held her closer, squeezing her hand, and softly murmured, "Scared of what, Maka?"

She whimpered quietly and nestled into his embrace. "I'm scared that…that they'll accuse me…they'll think I'm lying…think I brought it on or that I actually know who it was. What if I get in trouble for it?" she asked, her last words dissolving into sobs.

"Maka, shh…Maka…" Soul soothed, rubbing slow circles on her back. "You'll be okay. As long as you tell them the full truth about what happened, everything'll be—"

"MAKA!" the door slammed open, shocking both the inhabitants of the room. "ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED?! I'LL KILL THE BASTARD WHO—"

"Black*Star!" Soul cried, pulling him off of a shell-shocked Maka. Black*Star calmed down only slightly, shrugging Soul off and leaning over Maka's bedrail. His eyes were wide, a million different things flying around ecstatically in them. Maka cringed back a little bit. Tsubaki was outside apologetically explaining what was going on with him, and how it was completely normal for him to just _walk _through security and how it would be useless to try and pull him out of there, but she was sorry anyway.

"I-I'm fine, Black*Star," she murmured, slightly frightened by his sudden jumping on her. "Not sure how I got here," she threw a pointed look at Soul, "but I'm alright."

Soul cleared his throat before Black*Star could start questioning her again. "You're here," he said, nudging past Black*Star, "because the cops burst into the living room at the same time you passed out unconscious for no apparent reason."

Maka blinked a couple of times. "Wh-when was this?" she asked confusedly.

"Yesterday morning."

Maka gave him a completely blank look. "Don't you mean this morning?"

Soul looked at her confusedly. "Maka, it's the ninth. Not to mention it's almost six."

She raised an eyebrow. "B-but…I just…I blinked and then suddenly…suddenly it was black for a couple of seconds…and then I woke up here…I don't understand!" she cried, covering her face with her hands and beginning to sob.

_Shit! _Soul instinctively wrapped his arms around his meister, soothing her.

"Maka, don't cry," he whispered, "It's okay. You're alright. You were yelling at me in the apartment and you just blacked out, that's all. You fainted, the cops came in, and they took you here to make sure you were alright. You were unconscious until about twenty minutes ago. Shh, it's okay..."

"Hey," Black*Star murmured, putting a hand on her knee. She looked up into his concerned blue-green eyes. "Do you remember anything else? Like why you might have blacked out?"

"Yeah," Soul agreed, "were you short of breath? Have you eaten anything?"

Maka shook her head. "No, I felt fine, I just…" she stopped and appeared to zone out for a second or two. "No," she finally spoke, very quietly, so the boys had to strain to hear her, "no, I remember what it was now…"

Soul tightened his embrace. Black*Star leaned forward just a little bit, listening for what she had to say.

"I-I…I think I had a flashback," she murmured, staring at her lap. "It was really blurry, and kind of vague. I remember…I remember screaming…and lots of pain…" she winced. Soul rubbed her back soothingly as she tried to regain her memory.

"Go on, Maka," he said, "we're listening."

"I-I remember calling out for help. Or…trying to," she began to choke on the lump in her throat again. Soul kissed her forehead.

"Shh, Maka," he whispered, "Don't—"

"_That's_ what he said!" she straightened up suddenly, crying out as though she had made a great discovery. Soul and Black*Star's eyes went wide at her sudden outburst. Soul regained his composure first.

"What did he say?" he asked reassuringly.

"H-he was whispering to me…like he was trying to calm me down…b-but almost…sarcastically…he said, 'shh, Maka, no point hurting yourself if it's in vain…no-one's here to save you.' He said 'Maka.' Soul, _he knew my name!_" she cried, grabbing the fabric of his shirt in her fists, panic rising once again. Just as Soul and Black*Star were calming her down again, the door opened back up and the three doctors attending Maka came back in, Tsubaki immediately running to her side. Dr. Ryan walked up to Maka and the boys.

"Well, we've concluded you seem to be mostly alright…but we're going to have to perform a few tests."

"Tests…?" Soul asked slowly, a look of "_I don't think so_" crossing his face. Dr. Ryan held up a hand as if to stop him from saying anything else.

"It's nothing that'll hurt her, just a urine test and a few tissue samples."

"Tissue samples from _where_, exactly?" Maka insisted. All the doctors looked at each other, then back at Maka. She returned their look with a glare. Soul put his hand on her arm, giving her a look that said, "Just cooperate. Please..."

"Maka!" came a voice from the door, "Are you alright?!"

The doctors parted to show Kid, who had spoken, and Liz and Patti at the door, all looking terrified and angry at the same time. Well, except for Kid; he looked _livid_.

"I'm fine, Kid...how'd you get in?" Maka asked, cautiously opening her arms for a hug.

"Reaper privileges," he told her, his fury dissipating a bit as he wrapped his arms around her. She nodded.

"I'm glad you're here. So I guess they told you, too?" she asked as she pulled away from him. A little more of that flaming rage sparked in Kid's eyes for a second before receding again, like a fire that just had hairspray sprayed at it. He nodded.

"Yes...are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine, I told you."

Kid looked down at her lap and gingerly took one of her hands, studying her raw, bruised wrist. Pain and murder flashed in his bright yellow eyes. He closed his eyes and kissed her knuckles before putting her hand back in her lap. Liz and Patti rushed up to her, Patti's normal flighty behavior withdrawn a bit in place of anxious concern. Liz got to Maka first, going opposite Kid and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Maka, are you-"

"Yes, Liz," Maka sighed, hoping she didn't sound too dismissive, "I'm fine."

Patti only chewed her nails, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet. Dr. Ryan tried to get everyone out of the way so he could start his tests, but yet another gruff voice at the door interrupted him. Maka began to wonder exactly how many more people this small room could hold.

"_Okay, everybody out!_ I need to talk to this girl!"

"B-but Mortensen..." Dr. Ryan started. Mortensen raised a hand to stop him.

"Your tests can wait, Dexter," Mortensen said impatiently. Dr. Ryan's face turned red with anger.

"I need to perform my tests before whatever might be in her system metabolizes, _Geoffrey_!" he growled. Mortensen dismissively waved a hand.

"And I need to find out what she knows. So go away for about ten minutes or so, wouldja?"

Dr. Ryan's face turned a kind of reddish purple as he fought for something to retort with. Finally, with a snort of exasperation, he turned and swept out the door.

"Agnes! Mikayla!" he called as he left. The brunette and the curly redhead, respectively, nodded and followed him. Kid tilted Maka's chin up and softly kissed her lips before he left, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti all giving her worried glances before they left. Black*Star came up and slapped her shoulder.

"You're gonna be okay, right? I'll be right outside if you need me."

Maka smiled and nodded. Soul took her hand and gave her a reassuring glance, but didn't leave her side. This annoyed Mortensen.

"Mr. Evans, if you'll just—"

"Soul," Soul corrected the officer. "Don't call me Evans. And I'm not leaving."

Mortensen sighed in exasperation, and his partner shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Mortensen to explode. But he didn't.

"Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Maka needs me," Soul answered him curtly.

"You may not like some of the things you hear."

"I don't care."

* * *

Black*Star looked at Dr. Ryan as he walked out the door, into the hallway where the others were waiting.

"Dexter?" he asked, "Really?"

"So you and Mortensen know each other then?" Kid asked before Dr. Ryan could look too hurt about Black*Star subtly demeaning him. Dr. Ryan nodded.

"We went to college together. Don't worry, it's not just you guys; he's always been an asshole."

And with that, he turned around and walked down the hallway and around the corner, out of sight, Agnes and Mikayla following close behind. There was a brief silence, then Black*Star turned to Kid.

"Hey," he said, "so what _actually _happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Black*Star let his rage consume him; he grabbed Kid by his collar and slammed him against the wall, baring his teeth. The girls stared at the spectacle in shock, pulling close to each other instinctively for comfort.

"Don't you fucking 'what do you mean' me, you bastard! I know it was you!"

"What the—" Kid sputtered.

"You're such a fucking liar!" Black*Star spat, "I was with Soul the entire time; Maka never _left with him_!"

"You really think I'd rape my own girlfriend?!" Kid choked.

"Fuck yeah I do!"

"Well I never saw her after that dance until now! She told me she left with Soul!"

"Bullshit!"

"I was there, Black*Star!" Liz finally spoke up in defense of her meister, "And she said she was leaving with Soul! Don't you think that kinda makes _you _look like the liar?"

"You can ask Soul _and _Tsubaki!" Black*Star hissed, "Maka never left with him!"

"Well you can ask any of us; Kid, Patti, _and _me! She said she was leaving with Soul!"

"It's true!" Tsubaki and Patti cried at the same time. There was a short, stunned silence, and Black*Star released Kid, stepping back with a dangerous anger still visible in his eyes.

"Well one of us is lying," he concluded, "And I know it sure as hell isn't me."

* * *

**A/N: Review please! :) There are links on my profile that lead you to other places you can watch for story updates: My Facebook page, my official website, and Google Plus. :)**

**Stay Tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

Trust No-One

**Chapter 6:**

After the door shut, leaving only Maka, Soul, Mortensen, and Holland, Mortensen pulled up a stool, seating himself. Holland leaned back against the wall. Soul held Maka's hand tightly. Maka didn't make eye contact with any of them, instead choosing to stare down at her lap. After all that had happened, the last thing she wanted was to be in a room full of men. Intruding, impudent men, no less—well, minus Soul. She was thankful he was there, or she might have let the boiling nervousness in her stomach explode into a full-blown panic attack. But she knew Soul would protect her from anything.

A tense silence enveloped the room for about a minute, and then finally Mortensen spoke.

"So," he said, Maka and Soul both tensing, "Miss Albarn…"

"Call me Maka," she said abruptly.

"Don't like your last name, either?"

"I don't like the man it's associated with," she grumbled. Mortensen nodded slowly, but didn't question her further on the matter.

"So are you feeling okay? You fainted quite suddenly."

"Fine," she answered cautiously. If murder mystery shows taught her anything, it was that cops could be very slippery when it came to interrogation, and she was on guard; she didn't know where he was taking this conversation, but she knew she wouldn't like it.

"That's good. You don't feel nauseous or anything?"

Soul wrinkled his brow. Shouldn't the doctor be asking her this? Or was he preparing for a kind of figurative sneak attack? Maka shook her head.

"Fine, I told you."

"Good…so you were at a dance the other night, yes?"

She nodded again.

"Your partner took you?"

Another nod.

"Who was there?"

"I-I…I don't remember."

"You don't remember…?" Mortensen didn't sound like he believed her. Maka took a deep breath.

"No. I don't remember anything after getting there."

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Nothing until I woke up."

"You haven't tried to remember anything?"

"I have. I always draw a blank."

Mortensen sat back a little bit. "Hm…that's going to put a dent in the investigation, isn't it…?"

"Um, Maka…" Holland piped up nervously, "were you drinking at that party?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Hell no!"

"No drugs?"

"What kind of girl do you take me for?!"

"Hey, hey, I just needed to ask. Usually memory impairment of that magnitude is drug-induced."

"All due respect, you guys," Soul said, "but don't you think that'd be a good reason to let the docs do their tests or whatever? I watch enough murder mystery TV to know that some of those drugs metabolize really fast."

"You shouldn't believe everything you see on TV," Mortensen commented.

"So you're saying you're just going to completely rule out the rape drug or something because it's on TV?"

At the same time Mortensen said "No," Holland scoffed lightly, "Manufacture and distribution of Rohypnol is strictly illegal."

"Ever heard of an outlaw, Holland?" Mortensen asked. "It's difficult to get, but it's still possible, even though it's illegal."

Holland shut up.

"So if you _were_ on Rohypnol," Mortensen mused, "you really _wouldn't _remember anything…I guess we can't rule it out yet."

"Even if someone did slip something in her drink," Holland argued, "wouldn't it alter the taste?"

"Rohypnol is colorless and tasteless," Maka told him.

"How do you know that?" Soul asked her.

"Your television and a brief mention of it in science class."

There was, again, tense silence. Holland spoke up to argue again, but Mortensen held up a hand.

"Shut up, Holland."

He did.

"So, you're telling me you remember absolutely nothing."

Maka started to nod, but Soul gave her a look. She pursed her lips, looking back down at her lap.

"Well…not exactly _nothing_…I did…have a flashback."

Mortensen leaned forward and Holland straightened up a little bit. Maka took a few deep breaths, trying to even out her shaky breathing. She laced her fingers through Soul's and tightened her grip just a bit for comfort. Soul kept his eyes on her, silently coaxing her to go on. Not looking at any of them, she started out as a soft murmur.

"I-I don't…know if it'll be of any use…"

"Just go on. Anything you know can be of use to the investigation."

Blinking back tears, she recounted what she had told Soul and Black*Star. Mortensen leaned back in the stool again, mulling over the information. Then, finally, he nodded and stood up, beckoning Holland to his side.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Maka, Soul," he muttered, giving each of them an acknowledging nod. As he and Holland walked out, Maka suddenly burst into tears. Soul wrapped his arms protectively around her, stroking her hair and again whispering soothingly.

"S-Soul…" she whimpered.

"Yes, Maka?"

"I'm scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"I-I don't know…but I know I don't like that guy…"

"Which one?" Soul asked, a small, amused smile playing on his lips.

"Both. I hate them both."

Soul chuckled once. "Me too, Maka. Me too."

* * *

That night, after a lot of persuasion and fighting with the hospital staff, Soul was allowed to take Maka home. After all the tests were over with, Dr. Ryan had told them he wanted Maka to stay overnight again, but Maka was not up for that. She had argued stubbornly, Soul fighting on her side, until they finally let her leave. Dr. Ryan told him as soon as they had results, they'd let Soul know, and that they wanted to see Maka every week for a checkup. Presently, Maka was clicking her seatbelt in place in Soul's car, him climbing in on the driver's side. When he got in, he looked over at her.

"You okay?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded. Soul smiled back and started the engine, backing out of the parking lot. When they got back on the road, Soul decided to try to make conversation.

"So…" he started awkwardly, "is it my turn to make dinner tonight?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Was I really out for an entire day?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you were."

Maka pursed her lips together again. "So yeah, I think that would make it your turn again. Unless you want me to take mine…"

"No! No, no, that's alright…I mean…you've already been through a lot, and…"

"That's the point," she said, "I just…I really just want to get on with my life as normal. Or, as normal as it can be, now that the police are involved." She shot him a venomous look, which he returned with a scowl.

"Hey, I was only doing what was best for you. I've told you that already."

She sighed. "I know, Soul…" she placed her hand on the armrest between them, Soul reaching over to put his own over it. She laced her fingers between his and they smiled at each other.

"Well, then, if normal's what you want," he laughed, "then I guess you're cooking tonight."

She laughed with him, "Yeah, or else dinner's gonna be far from normal!"

They made their way back to the house going back and forth in playful banter, their laughter starting to evaporate the air of anxiety and awkwardness. Maka was glad to be laughing again, glad to be back with Soul. As she looked over at him in the passenger seat, his shark-toothed grin shining like the stars above them, Maka thought of the way he held her hand, the way he'd held her and comforted her in the hospital, and found herself again if maybe she loved him. But, again, she pushed the notion to the back of her mind, reminding herself that she was just thankful to have him there, comforted by the fact that he was there, even when the worst had happened, just like he'd always promised.

The thought that the worst had yet to happen didn't even cross her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha! You **_**have **_**to keep reading now! I thought I'd lose you if I didn't add a cliffhanger…so there ya go! Review and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: MWAHAHA I've given them a cliffhanger! No way I can lose their interest now!**

**DragonRider: *Sigh* So who did you say was the actual rapist again?**

**DR: Like I'm gonna tell you that when we're being recorded on Disclaimer Cam?**

**DragonRider: Then make it so they can't hear, and then hurry up and get to your disclaimer.**

**DR: *Whispers***

**DragonRider: Really? Are you fucking kidding me.**

**DR: *Sheepishly shakes head***

**DragonRider: *Facepalm* Just...just get to saying you don't own Soul Eater.**

**DR: No need when I just got you to.**

Trust No-One

**Chapter 7:**

Maka and Soul didn't discuss anything having to do with the rape or the investigation that night, besides Soul asking her if she still wanted to sleep in his room. She tried to tell him that she'd be okay in her own room, but he insisted he would be alright sleeping on the couch. Finally, she consented, hugging him tightly before heading off to his room.

She looked around the room, his scent all over it. There wasn't much to the room, but at least it was warm. She laid down on his bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She thought about the crazy events of the day, most of them bringing tears to her eyes.

She remembered waking up, tied down, sore, panicking.

She remembered Soul finding her and soothing her, promising everything was okay.

She remembered waking up in the hospital, scared and confused.

She remembered all her friends standing around her, desperate to see that she was alright.

She remembered Soul's comforting embrace.

She remembered him holding her and whispering that it would be okay, that he was there, that nothing bad was going to happen to her anymore.

She remembered him crying for her...

She pushed that thought away, curling up into a tight ball on her side. Swallowing back tears, reminding herself that she was safe and Soul was back in the living room to protect her, Maka bravely closed her eyes to sleep. The warmth of the sheets and the scent of Soul on the pillow made it seem almost like he was right there next to her...

Maka smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by thoughts of her partner.

* * *

Soul lay on the couch, but didn't fall asleep immediately. He knew Maka was safely in his bedroom, but something told him to stay awake and make sure nothing else bad happened to her. So, instead, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, trying not to make it too loud; he didn't want to wake her. If she needed anything right now, it was rest.

He was so exhausted. He was fighting sleep, caught up in the TV, and trying to stay alert for danger at the same time. He was so busy fighting himself that he didn't even realize when he actually slipped into sleep.

* * *

Soul woke up around two in the morning. Normally, he would have simply growled at the early hour and fallen back asleep, but after trying to escape from his nightmare for so long, it seemed like a good idea.

Groaning, he lifted himself onto his feet and stretched. He grimaced at his morning breath and dragged himself into the kitchen to get something to wash it down.

After stumbling around like a drunken man for almost ten minutes trying to pour himself a glass of orange juice (and simultaneously form a half-coherent swearword) Soul staggered back into the living room. Maybe to get more sleep, or just stand there like an idiot, who knows? Even he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do at two in the fucking morning. He just needed to do something to keep him from falling back asleep. So, he went with the first thing his idiotic, half-asleep, equivalent-of-piss-drunk mind came up with.

Shaking himself awake a little bit, slapping himself a couple times for good measure, he snuck into his room, where Maka was soundly asleep. Careful not to step too loud, he crept over to the bed and gently brushed some of her hair out of her face, looking at her peaceful expression. Smiling just slightly, a rare smile, without any hint of the smirk he usually wore, he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. Then, he stood back up and grabbed his iPod and earbuds out of the top drawer of his dresser and tip-toed back out of the room, shutting the door silently.

He was still unsure of whether this would actually do any good at keeping him awake, Soul put his earbuds in and turned it on. Then, he dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups.

He wasn't used to exercising this soon after waking up, but he pushed through anyway, doing sit-ups, push-ups, hell, he even went around the house looking for objects heavy enough to weightlift. Body covered in a thin sheet of sweat, hair stuck to his forehead, he thought about going outside and running laps, but then remembered that it wasn't even three AM yet. And he was supposed to be staying in here and keeping an eye on Maka. So, putting down the stool he hadn't even realized he'd picked up, he turned off his iPod and set it on the kitchen table. Then, he took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall. The clock on the microwave read 2:43 AM. He sighed, shaking his head and wandering back into the living room.

What did Maka usually do when she wanted to stay awake? He figured she'd probably read a book or something. At first, the cool-guy side of him said, "Hell no!" but then, he figured, that idea was as good as any. "Don't knock it till ya try it," he always said. He was just headed for the bookshelf when he noticed the TV was still on. As he bent down and shut it off, he was jolted _very_ much awake by a scream.

Soul didn't think twice. He spun on his heel and ran into his bedroom, where, sure enough, Maka was sitting bolt upright, hands covering her face and screaming her lungs out.

Maka jolted awake with a terrified scream. She'd been fighting the nightmare for what seemed like forever, but at the same time, it hadn't felt like a nightmare. She could clearly feel the gritty rope on her wrists and ankles and in between her teeth. She could hear the man's voice as he whispered in her ear, could feel the excruciating pain and indescribable terror like it was really happening.

Trying to escape that horrible image, she covered her face with her hands, still screaming in pain and horror. She heard the door slam open, but she didn't look up. She just started crying. She didn't quite realize she wasn't dreaming anymore, and she was still scared.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she sobbed into her hands. She felt the mattress depress on her left side and a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka?" she heard Soul's voice. "Maka, are you okay? What's going on?!"

She didn't answer, only shook her head and cried harder. She felt Soul wrap his arms around her, softly shushing her and whispering "It's okay, I'm here, it's alright."

When she finally calmed down enough to realize she wasn't dreaming anymore, she gripped Soul's shirt in her fists and buried her face in his chest. Soul rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair, whispering in her ear to relax. At last, her sobs faded and her hands loosened up on his shirt. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to steady her ragged breathing.

"Are you alright, Maka?" Soul asked worriedly. Maka wet her lips and nodded, finally opening her eyes.

"I-I just..." Suddenly, she wrinkled her nose and slid away from him. "You're all sweaty," she muttered when Soul raised an eyebrow at her. He shrugged, more concerned about her safety at this point.

"Was there somebody in here?" he asked, his protective instinct kicking in. He still didn't relax when Maka shook her head.

"No…" she whispered, "No, it was just a nightmare."

Soul nodded slowly, scooting closer to her and pulling her into his arms again. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I'm here now," he told her. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Now maybe you oughta get back to sleep; it's three in the morning."

She nodded hesitantly, cuddling into his chest, despite the sweat.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked. Soul smiled; she was just so cute when she asked things like that. He nodded.

"Of course. Whatever you want."

She smiled, relaxing in his embrace. It wasn't long until she fell soundly asleep, Soul soon lying down next to her and following suit. All through the rest of the night, he never once let go of her.

* * *

**A/N: SQUEEEE fluffiness! X3 Read, review, check out my Facebook, all that good stuff!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't. 'Nuff said.**

Trust No-One

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning was Sunday. Soul sighed as he woke up, rolling over and stretching. He didn't get up, though, just hung halfway off the edge of the bed. He knew he probably had homework he'd forgotten to do, but, seeing Maka lying asleep next to him, he decided he didn't care. He rolled back over onto his side and put an arm around his partner, holding her close.

She hadn't woken up to any more nightmares the previous night, for which he supposed he was thankful. Even in sleep, she'd clung to him for dear life, whimpering if he so much as tried to scoot away. Of course, he was strong enough to get out of bed anyway, but her quiet whines broke his heart. He stayed, holding her tightly against him.

It was a good hour and a half later when she finally woke up, a little after nine in the morning. She looked at Soul.

"How long have you been up…?"

He shrugged. "Not long. Maybe an hour…or so."

Maka sat up. "You could've left if you wanted to; you didn't have to wait for me."

Soul chuckled. He virtually forgot about the events of the past couple of days, then as his sleepiness cleared up, he remembered all that and Maka's request to have everything be normal.

"So." He swung into a sitting position, "When's breakfast?" He flashed her a toothy smile. Maka smiled.

"Give me a few minutes."

As it turns out, breakfast—a simple dish of pancakes and bacon—was fairly normal. The silence that accompanied it, however, was not.

Neither could think of anything to say. Normally, breakfast was accompanied by somewhat upbeat conversation, but this morning, it was tensely silent. Soul searched for something to say, but his thoughts were all centered on getting this case solved.

_How the hell would she have gotten drugged in the first place?_ he thought. _There were cops stationed at that party._

He leaned back, chewing a piece of bacon thoughtfully. He was waiting for the doctor to call back with any results from the tests, and he was getting antsy already. He knew these things took time, but how was he supposed to pass said time until then? Sighing, he looked over at Maka. She, too, seemed lost in thought. It was another one of those moments where he wished he could just read her mind.

So, since that was obviously impossible, he took the time to just stare at her instead.

It seemed like she had changed entirely within the past few days. She hadn't bothered to change out of her PJ's today, her hair was down and unbrushed, and her eyes were downcast; she wouldn't even look _him_ in the eye. They had lost their sparkle, their fire, and she just seemed...down. She looked like she had completely lost all hope in the world.

Soul knew why that was. He got it. He didn't try to cheer her up, much as he desperately wanted to. Any time Maka was down, he had always helped her back up. But that had been in the past, when she had gotten upset over a bad grade, or Black*Star making fun of her. This...this was unlike anything they had ever faced before.

In the middle of Soul's thoughts, Maka leaped into a standing position, yanking at her hair.

"This isn't working!" she growled. Soul, a little shocked, could only stutter, "Wh-what isn't?"

"This!" she cried, throwing her arms out to the sides and accidentally knocking over the paper towel rack. "This...trying to seem normal! I can't stand it, I just want something to be normal for a little while! It's just not fair! I can't..."

She rambled on and on, yanking at her hair and stomping around the house. Finally, Soul stood up and took her gingerly by the arm.

"Maka!" he cried, interrupting her rant. "Maka, listen, I know your life is all fucked up right now, I understand-"

"No you don't!" she yelled, yanking her arm out of his grip. "You don't understand, Soul! And I hope you never do!"

"That's not what I meant," Soul said gently, trying to stay calm. She stood facing him, back straight, shoulders tense. Very carefully, he put his hands on her shoulders again and looked in her eyes. "You're right," he said, "I don't understand. I don't know exactly what you went through, but my entire goal right now is to find out and keep it from happening again. Listen to me, Maka, you're acting like this entire situation is totally hopeless."

"And what if it is?" she asked, voice quavering, though she wasn't yelling anymore. "What if they never find him?"

"Not gonna happen," Soul said firmly. "They're gonna find him. And if they don't, I will."

"How could you?"

"Maka. Who's the one who took you in, four, five years ago? Remember, your parents had just gotten divorced and you didn't want to live with your dad, so I let you come live with me in this apartment. Who's the one who's protected your with his own life over the years? Who's the one who found you and got help when this clusterfuck started?"

Maka wet her lips and gulped. "You," she answered almost imperceptibly. Soul nodded.

"Yeah. Me. And you can't forget that all the others have helped out, too. Maka, we've taken care of you and helped you out for almost five years. I am willing to give my _life _for you. What makes you think we can't catch the bastard who did this to you?" Taking a deep breath and looking into her eyes, into her soul, he murmured, "Maka...I swear to you on my own gravestone, I don't care what it costs me or how long it takes, I am going to find this guy and bring him to justice, and as long as I live and breathe, I will never let anything like this happen to you again. I swear."

It was silent for a few minutes. Soul felt tears welling up in his eyes with the intensity of his promise, but wouldn't let them fall. He watched Maka, who, after a few seconds of staring at him wide-eyed, threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest with body-wracking sobs. Soul sighed and kissed her head. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to. He knew that he had gotten through to her, so he just stood there and held her tight.

* * *

He wandered through the shadows, hands in his pockets. His footsteps clopped through the dark, dank alleyway. As he tromped past the apartment complexes, he tightened his fists in his coat pockets. He stopped just in front of a streetlight and looked around. Nobody else was around. Of course they weren't. It was the dead of night. He checked his wristwatch. Approximately one in the morning.

He looked up at the second-highest apartment building. He knew she was asleep in there right now, the poor little thing.

_She had told. _He had told her not to, told her it was useless; they'd never suspect him. But she had told. And she had gotten all of her little friends involved, all the way from her high-and-mighty Shinigami boyfriend down to the street-rat Sisters and that little Star Clan scum. She was going to get him caught if he didn't stop her.

She was probably lined with protection right now. He'd have to wait until she was vulnerable.

Then he would teach that little bitch to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well. Little POV from the rapist we're hunting down, it looks like, mmm? Tune in to the next chapter to see how school is going. Will Maka get her temporary illusion of "normal"? Stay tuned!**


End file.
